old beginnings
by jubil
Summary: “If I’m so ugly why did you marry me?” asked achilles.“You know what I don’t know”, she suddenly turned angry and shouted. ”ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT WAS THE WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!”AchillesOC will they work it out?:D Plz read past ch1 you may be suprised!
1. how it all begins

**disclaimer:** i only kinda own inara. not the name though thats from joss wendon(hope i spelt it right) hes a mastermind and so is wolfgang peterson (i love troy and wish i owned it)oh and dont own troy :) opsie

**author note:** i'm sorry if the start to this is boring but it will get betta i've tried to make it kinda funny.i would also apreciate any suggestions for plot direction coz i'm kinda going no where. i only know the key points. and plz keep reading on i have a quite a lot of ppl that enjoy it and i want you to give it a chance. its not all bad. plz read on :(

* * *

She opened the large wooden door to their bedroom, and crept down the marble staircase, it was her peace, her way of escaping the awkwardness after their arguments. She knew that when she married him he was overpowering and temperamental, he was a warrior, it was expected. But this fight put her over the edge. He wanted her to accompany him to war, she always did, but she found out she was pregnant, she couldn't go now! But he was stubborn and wouldn't let her explain, so she went and made a bed in the guest room. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 

"INARA OPEN UP!" Achilles shouted as he banged on the door.

"GET LOST U BASTARD!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW?" he asked.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!" Inara shouted.

"Is that all" he went quiet "WELL YOU'VE GOT NO CHOICE, I'LL DRAG YOU ONTO THE SHIP IF I MUST!"

"I'M NOT GOING!"

Inara noticed the window open and crept out. Still in her dark blue, silk bed robe, she ran down the front path and pass Patroclus.

"You haven't seen me" she whispered.

Patroclus walked inside and saw his cousin banging on the door

"INARA!"

"OPEN UP NOW!"

"You're wasting your time she's not in there" Patroclus said calmly

"Oh shit she's going to kill me" he said as he watched Achilles run outside after his wife.

Inara made it down to the Warf and heard loud shouting and screams.

"OH NO!" she screamed.

running though the market she knocked down a stall.

"SORRY!" she shouted as she turned the corner.

Inara quickly saw an open ceramic shop and ran inside, catching her breath, she backed up and hid behind the shelves; picking up a plate, she whispered to the shop keeper "I'm going to buy this". Achilles heard her faint whisper and crept behind the door.

"AHAA!" he yelled as he jumped in the doorway.

SMASH Inara whacked Achilles in the head with the plate, pushing him out of the way she ran out and around the corner.

After he regained consciousness Achilles chased his wife down the street and spear tackled her to the ground, straddling her to pin her down.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT YOUR GOING TO HURT THE BABY YOU FAT LUMP OF LARD!" achilles face turn from amusement to utter confusion,

"Baby?" he paused "that's what this is about?" he paused again.

"Well you're still going" he said as he picked Inara off the ground and chucked her over his shoulder.

"LET GO!" Inara shouted kicking her legs around. Achilles ignored her.

"Good morning" he said to a stunned bystander as he carried his wife home.

On the way up the stairs they walked passed Patroclus who was met by a death stare from Inara. "I'm going to kill you!" she mouthed as her husband carried her up the stairs. Truly petrified Patroclus turned around and said to himself and sighed "wouldn't be the first time" and he walked out to the garden.

The pair reached the room and Achilles threw Inara on the bed.

"I'm going to leave you her while I talk to Odysseus, so go get changed" Achilles ordered as he left the room.

"Oh and stay inside!" he whined.

Achilles left and locked the door.

"You know I won't", Inara whispered as she changed into a white and gold robe.

After doing so she grabbed a rope from her draw and opened the window, she tied the rope to the balcony rail and abseiled down the wall. Inara then tied the lose end of the rope to a rock and threw it into the open window.

"What was that?" she heard her husband say.

"Oh _go se_(shit)!" she softly replied.

"Never mind Achilles your wife's probably in a mood" Odysseus said. They both entered the garden laughing like loons.

"Men?" Inara said rolling her eyes. She was hiding behind the wall to eavesdrop.

"She's holding my child Odysseus, why is she so…?" Achilles couldn't finish.

"I have no clue my friend, the female population will always be a mystery to us" Odysseus said cracking a small smile while taking a sip of wine.

"She wants me to stay"

"Will you?" Odysseus asked.

"I don't want to, but I can't leave without her". Inara almost felt a tear in her eyes, but she wasn't going. She couldn't. She had to make a stand.

"Good morning boys" Inara said as she gracefully walked towards them from behind the wall. The men confusingly stared at the beautiful woman her brown, loose curls hanging either side of her shoulders.

"War has young men dying and old men talking" she said sarcastically with a sigh and a smile.

"I'm not old!" Achilles joked, Inara ignored him.

"Has my husband bored you to death yet Odysseus?"

"Not quite, but what intrigues me more is how you got out of the bedroom? I heard you were under lock down"

"The window" she said diverting her eyes to the wine.

Odysseus scaled the balcony, spotting the rope and smiled.

"Abseiling, quite a talented one you have there Achilles". Inara smiled and took a sip of wine.

"Not for you!" achillis said as he stole the wine out of Inara's hands

"You're pregnant".

"Well until you can carry this child I'm going to drink!" she then snatched the goblet out of achillis hand and refilled it. She then stood up and left.

"Achilles I'm not on speaking terms with you any more, good day Odysseus".

Inara walked off and up the stairs.

Achilles watched his wife leave and then noticed his cousin Patroclus coming forward.

"OWWW! INARA I'M SORRY. IT SLIPPED OUT." Patroclus picked up Inara's sandal that had just hit him and approached his cousin.

"She's angry with me again" Patroclus said rubbing his head.

"You're not the only one" Achilles said while taking a sip of wine.

"Is it that time of the month or something?" Patroclus asked.

"No, worse. She's pregnant, so expect a change." Achilles replied.

"Oh!" there was a silence. "Well congratulations!" Patroclus said warmly with a smile.

"Yes" Achillis mumbled. Achillis then walk off to the bedroom.

"Children do this to a family", Odysseus joked. He then finished his wine and headed off.


	2. i told you once

**AN:** ello my lovleys. if u made it this far i wish you all the great fortune in the world. i still need plot ideas but all i kno is big fight in ch 6 woot!

* * *

Achilles walked in the door. A sad look plastered on his face. His wife cross legged on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"I wanted to tell you sooner. I thought you would have noticed… I still don't want to go."

"I don't want to have this talk." he walked into the bathroom.

"We're still going." Achilles said while he splashed water on his face.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS! WHY CAN YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT US TO GO! IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU ANYMORE."

Saying that, Inara threw the pillow on the floor and stormed out of the room, she then ran to the gardens. When she got there Inara could not stop the tears from falling down her cheek, she fell to her knees and whispered "why are we failing?"

Inara walked slowly to the guest room fiddling with her wedding ring remembering her wedding day. It was so beautiful, everything white. The colour of purity. Even though they weren't _pure_ when they married it was still a nice wedding colour.

Inara entered the guest room and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door and sighed. She hated this room. It was an apricot colour. But it was better than sleeping with him.

Achillis couldn't sleep. Not without her. He just kept tossing and turning. when he knew she was asleep he went in, picked her up and carried her to their room. He slept fine holding her close. He always loved the way she'd fit perfectly against him.

The boat for Thessaly was to leave in two days and Achilles still hadn't convinced Inara to accompany him. He had to think of a way to trick her on the boat.

The day to depart came slowly, but when it did it was an eventful day.

"'I'M NOT GOING!" Inara shouted from behind the locked bedroom door.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Achilles bellowed as he backed off from the door.

"AHHHHHH!" Achilles shouted as he rammed the door down.

The door was off its hinges and Inara was backed up to the wall, holding a broom.

Achilles started laughing "What are you going to do with that? Sweep?"

"Well you wont give my a dagger so I improvised". Inara said with a stern, angry glance.

Achilles had a slight mischievous smile of amusement on his face. He knew she fought hard and he loved it. It was a game to him.

Achilles slowly stepped towards his wife. But she held her position firmly.

"Not this time", Inara whispered to herself as she took a swing at her husband.

"OWW! THAT'S MY ARSE!" Achilles whined.

"Damn, I was aiming for you head." Inara said smiling wickedly.

Achilles chuckled "You're getting on that ship Inara, even if I have to make you."

After saying that, Achilles charged at his wife and snatched the broom from her hands on her next swing.

He pushed her against the wall using his body weight and smelt her sweet sent. He lingered for a moment before picking her up and chucking her over his shoulder carrying her out of the house.

On the way to the ship, Achilles ordered some men to retrieve their chests as he walked up the ramp.

"ENDORUS!" Achilles yelled for his trusted friend.

Endorus approached, signalling for some help.

"Take her to my quarters please." Achilles flopped Inara on the floor and four men, including Endorus and Patroclus, picked up her arms and legs and carried her off the deck.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Inara yelled.

She then kicked and hit Patroclus in the groin. Patrolcus moaned in pain, clutching his toga tightly. Inara broke her arms free and spin kicked a myrmidon in the head. Endorus and the other man stood back as Inara ran to the side of the ship. She then climbed onto the ledge and was about to jump into the water until she was quickly pulled back by a large tanned arm. It was Achilles. Achilles then dragged Inara to their quarters. When they reached the room, Achilles pushed Inara through the door and quickly locked it behind her. She was trapped now.


	3. i miss you

**AN:** I just wanted 2 say I would luv some help so please review.

ps. the next few chappies get kinda weird and emotional. i kno so not me but hey theres a 1st 4 everything!

* * *

When the coast was clear, Inara took out a bobby pin that held in her hair and straightened it out. She then put it in the keyhole and jiggled it till the lock clicked. Inara was just about to turn the handle when the door swung open.

"HOLY SHIT INARA," Achilles jumped, he then quietened down "why are you so close to the door?"

Achilles closed the door behind him.

In total shock Inara dropped the bobby pin and it bounced under the bed.

"Just listening for you darling", Inara said smoothly trying to cover her lie.

"At least your not trying to escape again", Achilles said as he turned for the bed.

Inara rolled her eyes at his remark and slowly opened the door.

"It's dark and we've been sailing for some time now I highly doubt you can run", Achilles informed as he flopped stomach first on the bed.

"Oh no, of course not, I'm just going out whoring", Inara joked. Her husband chuckling as she went to close the door.

"Just keep of my cousin!" Achilles replied as he started nodding off to sleep.

Inara climbed up the small ladder and entered upon the deck. Everyone was either sleeping or drunk, so Inara felt reasonably safe. She could take on myrmidons so a few drunk guys would be no problem.

Inara crept by a group of drinking soldiers and glanced momentarily.

"Come over here whore!" the fat drunk mumbled while looking Inara up and down.

"I don't think so handsome", Inara said sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.

The drunk started to get slightly offended and 'tried' to stand up on his own.

"You listen here missy", the drunk slurred, trying to point at Inara but missing by about a metre "I want some and I'm gonna get it", saying that the fat drunk stammered towards Inara.

"Oh please", Inara rolled her eyes. "You actually believe your fat arse is going to get any of this?" Inara said gesturing at her body.

The fat soldier suddenly got angry and went to charge at Inara. She quickly ducked, turned and kicked the man in the back. Thankfully he was so drunk he fell on his stomach and passed out. Inara quickly looked at the other men to await their reaction. But they weren't bothered but laughing at their friend's misinterpretation and pure drunkenness.

Inara walked down to the bow of the ship and looked out at the sea. It was dark and mysterious. She loved the sound and the feel.

Suddenly a large hand covered her mouth and waist. She was shocked until she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I heard a loud bang, but I see you've taken care of it." Achilles smiled and released his hands from Inara's mouth and waist. Inara turned around and looked up at her husband.

Moments before his arrival some drunks started playing a soft tune joined by some really bad dancing, Inara was listening to it and watching how the waves complimented the rhythm.

"Do you want to dance?" Achilles asked cautiously. He wasn't used to being rejected but ever since he met Inara it occurred quite often.

"Sure!" Inara took Achilles hand and he pulled her towards him. He held her waist in one hand and her hand in the other pulling her as close as he could as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss these moments", Achilles whispered as he looked down at his wife.

"Me to", Inara's eyes met Achilles', they lingered for a while swapping smiles before Achilles took Inara's chin in his hand and brought her close for a short, sweet kiss.

"It's been to long", Achilles whispered as their kiss broke.

"I know!" Inara replied as she grabbed Achilles around the waist and they shared a long lost hug.


	4. down again!

Dear my maties sorry for my late update. To me this chapter sucks lol it just proves how bad for each other they are. I may be late wif updates because I'm having trouble wif the plot and I've lost my muse. Also I'm pirates of the Caribbean crazy right now so I'll probably write a story bout that lmao( I've already started) but don't fret the 2 people that kinda like my story I'll try and finish this.

Ps. Battle scene coming up. Also I need new insults and reasons 4 fights so plz contribute, I'll give u all the credit 

Inara woke up to a full bed. This was unusual because Achilles was always out fighting with Patroclus. She was use to being alone but it was a pleasant surprise.

"I must have tired you out last night?" Inara smirked.

"Good morning to you to", Achilles sleepily mumbled as he rolled over to escape the glare of the sun. Inara looked at him cocking up an eyebrow.

"ACHILLES WE ARE APPROCHING SIGHT OF LAND!" a deep voice from above called. Inara heard the news and suddenly got extremely excited.

"WAKE UP STUPID!" Inara shouted as she slapped her husband on the shoulder. Achilles just rolled over.

"LAND! FINALLY, THIS SHIP WAS STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" she squealed, hopping out of bed to change.

She picked a green dress that gathered at the back and shoved it on. smack, Inara threw her sandal at Achilles.

"HURRY UP!" She picked up her sandal and put it on as she hopped out the door.

Inara ran up to the top deck and found herself at the rail leaning to catch a look. She leaned so far she lost her footing, almost slipping overboard until a smaller tanned arm caught her.

"Has my cousin driven you to suicidal insanity already?" Patroclus asked a major smile plastered on his face.

"I'm still contemplating", Inara joked, putting a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well I hope he hasn't because I would love to meet my nephew some day!" both of them had a little giggle until they heard a big crash

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken him yet?" Inara questioned which sent both of them into another fit of laughter.

Just then a scrawny man came crawling/running out of the door.

"I'm sorry sir"

Achilles came out as he chucked a gold goblet at the poor man.

He stormed over to Inara, pure anger in his sea blue eyes.

"HE WAS SNOOPING IN OUR ROOM! AMOGNST YOUR THINGS!" he was fuming. Achilles smashed his hand on the railing.

"I doubt he meant to. Maybe he was doing the washing?" Inara didn't quite care but was trying to calm Achilles down.

"CAN YOU BE ANY STUPIDER? HE WAS TRYING TO STEAL SOMETHING!" Achilles sighed.

"Do you have anything important in your chest?" he was done yelling.

"NO! GOD YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE. I BARELY TRUST YOU THESE DAYS LET ALONE YOUR MEN!" she pointed a finger at Achilles' victim who was on the floor rubbing his head.

Neither of them had anything to say. Achilles was shifting uncomfortably to resist his urge to slap her across the face. _How dare she talk to him like that?_ He thought. Inara turned her back to Achilles and folded her arms. Patroclus on the other hand was watching half stunned and felt he should say something, as did the rest of the men who were watching intently.

"Ummm? Inara could you help me….retrieve the food?" Patroclus had no idea what to say but felt he had a better chance of making Inara move instead of Achilles.

"Why don't you ask that big ugly brute over there?" she didn't even look at him.

"If I'm so ugly why did you marry me?" Patroclus could tell he was getting fumed so he took a few cautious steps back.

Inara turned around. She looked puzzled.

"You know what I don't know", she suddenly turned angry and shouted. "ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT WAS THE WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!"

Achilles tensed up and raised his hand swinging it at Inara. She blocked him with her arm. Rage in her eyes. All the men looked at the pair their eyes wide open in disbelief.

Inara pushed Achilles away and stormed off to the back of the ship.

"Let's get back to work!" Patroclus said trying to leave his cousin to deal with his anger.

Inara looked over the water and sighed. She turned to look at the front of the ship and whispered to herself "I hate sailing; the tide always changes, the gods must hate me".


	5. where has the love gone?

Dedicated to: loganluver and snowgurl54

This chapter just has to fill in the gaps till they get to land. I wanted to speed it up coz it's hard to write stuff on a boat. So heres what they did after their fight. ENJOY!

Ps. A bit of _thinking_ in this chapter

**This chappie was inspired by my music collection as most of my writing is.**

They hadn't talked to each other all day. Achilles had too much pride and Inara was known for giving a brilliant cold shoulder. They wouldn't even stand at the same end of the ship. Inara was off talking to some soldiers and Achilles was sharpening his sword.

"INARA!" Patroclus made his way towards her.

"Yes patroclus?" she said turning to face him.

"The men wish to celebrate. We'll be arriving soon and they want to dance. But I have no partner. And dancing with sweaty men isn't my idea of fun."

"Ah Patroclus!" Inara smiled "that is because your not drunk enough yet" she walked towards him and took his arm

"I accept!"

One of the men picked up a guitar and played a small soft tune as the couples of men (and Patroclus and Inara) started dancing. It was slow and sweet and every movement made Inara's green dress sway in the wind. Patroclus swung Inara round in circles and lifted her in the air. Neither of them new the dance that was supposed to be taking place but neither of them cared.

Achilles was watching impatiently and getting even more enraged. _How dare she have fun she was supposed to be sad. She was supposed to beg for forgiveness._ Achilles had had enough. He threw his sword down on the deck and stormed downstairs. The party had stopped as everyone fixed there attentions onto their master. Inara sighed. _Drama queen._

"Let's continue gentlemen!" Inara exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She then turned to Patroclus.

"You may have to start drinking. I'm no longer in the mood to dance" saying that she walked over to the rail.

Patroclus sighed._ When are they going to learn they love each other._

The next day they docked at their port Inara was ordered to stay on board as they men fought to claim the beach.

When the opposing team fled Inara made her way graciously off the boat.

"Get back in there!" Achilles ordered grumpily.

"You forced me to come so if I die its still going to be your fault even if I'm not on the boat", Inara tried to slide past him but was pulled back in the direction of the boat by Achilles' muscular arm. He pulled her all the way up to his quarters and pushed her in the room.

"You will stay here until I send for you, you may not care if you die but I don't want to lose my child", Achilles shut the door in her face. _His child? I'm the one that has to carry it!_

**Two hours later:**

knockknockknock. In was Endorus. He was sent to retrieve Inara.

"FINALLY!" Inara shouted. "I was getting bored".

Endorus led Inara to Achilles' tent. He was inside sharpening his sword once again. Inara cautiously walked through the door and went over to her chest, she needed to change. She picked up a small, lavender coloured dress that had a long, deep violet satin tie round the waist it complimented her dark loose curls perfectly. Inara slipped her dress over her head, revealing her naked body to her unsuspecting husband. Achilles hated when she did this. Every time they had a fight she would rub it in his face. Show him what he had lost. He tried hard to ignore her, but he was a man and she made it pretty hard for him to resist.

Inara finally put on the dress and turned to face a mirror as she fixed her hair.

"I'm going to check out the scenery, don't wait up!"

Achilles watched her leave the room and decided to see an old friend for some guidance.

When he reached Odysseus' tent he waited outside for the king.

"Hello friend, trouble in paradise?" Odysseus joked.

"Was it ever paradise?" Achilles asked.

Odysseus realized the seriousness of the situation and took a seat on a piece of drift wood.

"Well you always loved a challenge. Maybe you found one you can't beat."

Achilles took a seat next to Odysseus.

"I always ignored what I was told about women being below a man. I treated her with respect. But she doesn't respect me. She walks over me like I'm nothing", Achilles faintly spoke those last words. He was use to being feared and respected; Like a God, but she didn't fear him. She was too strong for him.

"Achilles you're a man of honour and power. It has only been eighteen months, soon you will have a child and you'll forget about your arguments. She will learn to respect you, just like she learnt to love you", Odysseus went to stand when he heard Achilles speak.

"That's just it. I fear she doesn't love me", Achilles stood and walked back to his tent. Odysseus stood up slowly contemplating._ Fear? Achilles has a weakness. This wont be good._

Inara scoped the beach. It had been a while since she had been on sand and she loved the feel of it between her toes, the rough but somehow soft feel. It was complicated yet simple. Inara found a small secluded cove. The sand was white and the ocean crystal blue. It was untouched. No blood or footprints nor any men. It was now her sanctuary.

Inara slowly crept on the sand. She was alone and happy about it, she needed to think, clear her thoughts, but for some reason all that was going through her head was the song being played earlier on the ship. Inara started to dance, small turns and leaps, like a ballerina. The music in her head was soothing and the wind pressing against her form made her feel weightless. Suddenly she felt a presence, so she stopped. Turning around she meet eyes with Odysseus.

"Inara I must speak with you", Odysseus looked worried.

"What is it? Is everyone alright?" Inara questioned. She couldn't read Odysseus' face.

"I fear for you Inara", Odysseus' face did not change. "You must not be seen on this journey. Agamemnon and Achilles are once again at a disagreement and I am scared you may get involved".

"What are you talking about?" Inara was beginning to get confused.

"You're his weakness, and with the baby coming you will become more vulnerable, Agamemnon is looking for a way to control Achilles and you're the only thing he cares for".

Inara went into shock. _He did care_.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm trying to write longer chappies and I'm sorry this is confusing. I had to make it up of the top of my head lol! Got any questions or ideas just review and all will be answered.


	6. Warnings!

A/N: I need reviews, I'm running low on ideas. I know this chapter is a lemon but I swear chapter 7 will be better. Also I don't know if I'll continue but if you want me to please review.

P.S. Pirate Addictic, I'm sorry to let you down, but I ain't getting enough support, but thanks for reading. I love you in a non gay way and please read my POTC fic.

Inara walk slowly back to the tent. She was thinking about her conversation with Odysseus. _What was he talking about? I've never been spotted before and how is this argument with Agamemnon any different to any other war?_ Inara sighed and made her way through the flaps to see Achilles sitting in the corner. He was angry so she moved to the other side of the room. Taking a seat, she grabbed a goblet and filled it with water. Achilles was staring at his armour, he didn't notice Inara's gaze upon him. Inara took a sip of water and rested her hand on her stomach. She had forgotten she was pregnant, but looking closer she could see she was growing the slightest bit bigger. Inara smiled the thought of herself and Achilles becoming parents, it was like a joke she never expected. Achilles noticed her smile a turned to look at her. Her hand was still on her stomach and her smile bright. It made him smirk.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Achilles asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Inara was caught off guard.

"The baby", Achilles took a sip of wine.

"No", she looked down "are you?" she asked.

"No", Achilles smiled "but I hope I am when it arrives".

Inara giggled "me too".

Achilles stood up and made his way across the room towards Inara, but was interrupted by Endorus.

"My lord, Agamemnon requests your presents. He needs to speak with you about tomorrow's battle".

Achilles groaned. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Agamemnon's name. Inara smiled at his little joke and gestured for him to go.

Achilles left the tent, leaving Inara by herself. She was tired so she took a nap.

Achilles went through the entrance of Agamemnon's tent, he was slightly peeved at the interruption but felt he had to attend. Achilles approached the kings.

"Ahh Achilles you finally reward us with your presence, about time" the king said coldly.

"I rushed myself just for you king of kings", Achilles tried to cover his smirk.

Agamemnon ignored Achilles remark and started the meeting.

"What is our battle plan gentleman?" Agamemnon asked as he took a seat on his throne.

"We are stronger and many more in numbers, we should be able to finish them quickly" said one of the kings.

"Yes that is so but they will try to use smarts against us. They know they are low in numbers" said another.

Achilles glanced at Odysseus with a smile but noticed he did not return it.

…the meeting finished and Achilles followed Odysseus.

"Odysseus!" he shouted as he jogged up to meet his trusted friend. Odysseus still looked worried as he tried to speak.

"Keep your eye on Inara, Achilles"

Achilles looked confused.

"I have heard some news of Agamemnon devising a plan against you, the only problem for him is he doesn't know your weakness". Odysseus paused "I'm worried he'll find out about her".

Achilles nodded and walked back to the tent. When he arrived he saw Inara curled up on the skins. He walked towards her and kissed her head before he climbed into bed next to her holding her tight as he felt her small stomach. _I wont lose you._


	7. Qu ni de!

AN: not so mushy, a lot of but kikin' this is where i wanted the story 2 go, its the only thing thats at all like what i planned xD written for my matie pirate addict and anyother person that likes my story. if you lyk this ch and want me 2 continue REVIEW! DAMN IT, ok? good (thinking happy thoughts)

enjoy!(you wont guess who does the butt kickin')

all will be explained next chapter if you review? and if theres q's REVIEW plz (

---

Achilles woke up to endorus' voice. It was morning. He'd slept all afternoon and night and now he had to fight. Inara was still sleeping next to him, her breathing slow. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he got up and put on his under garments (the material under his armour) before quietly taking his armour outside trying not to disturb her. _I'm going to come back to you._ Achilles smiled before leaving.

Inara woke up to all the men getting prepared for the battle. They were shouting and cheering. Something in Inara's stomach was telling her something bad was going to happen but she just shrugged it off, telling herself it was just the baby moving, even though it was to small.

Inara slowly got up and changed into a light blue robe with small straps. It was one of her favourite, nice and flowy. She left her hair out as today it looked somewhat good.

Inara still felt a bit worried about Achilles and went to find a place where she could watch safely.

She walked through the row of tents. Almost all empty. She was suddenly pulled to the ground to see four men above her. One was the drunk man she met on the boat. Inara felt a slight bit scared, she wasn't in any place to fight let alone fight 4 men without a weapon. She pushed the two men standing in front of her and ran away. The four men ran after her following her up the sand dunes and between some cliffs. Inara followed the trail between the cliffs till she found an opening; she turned around to find three of the men standing behind her.

Out of breath she asked "where's fatty?"

The fat man came round the corner, he was smiling. Inara backed up a few paces, walking out from the cliffs. What she didn't know was that behind her was the battle field. She kept walking back thinking of what she'd do next till she heard both teams' battle cries. With her eyes wide open in disbelief she turned to find herself in the middle of the field. She then heard the worst words she could in that circumstance.

"CHARGE!" she heard Agamemnon yell.

"Oh shit!" she whispered as she watched both teams charge towards her. She went to run but then noticed the four men standing in between the cliff. _What to do? What to do._ She thought. Inara frantically looked at either side trying to find an escape route. But she was too late.

---

Achilles and his myrmidons charged towards the opposing team when he heard some men shout.

"WHAT'S A WOMAN DOING ON THE BATTLE FIELD?" one man asked another.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I HOPE SHE'S MY PRIZE!" the other smirked

Achilles noticed Inara frantically looking around. His heart sank. _What the hell is she doing?_ Achilles became angry. He tried to jog in front of the men but found it difficult. They finally met the other team and he lost view of Inara. Achilles quickly made his way through all the men towards her.

Inara saw the men collide beside her so she ducked, crouching to the ground she picked up a sword the previous man lost, along with his life, and stood facing an enemy soldier. She tilted her head as he went to thrust his sword into her. She blocked it, kicked him so he fell back a few steps and swung her sword at his throat. The man fell. More approached as the saw their friend fall. Inara picked up his swords and flipped both of them in her hands. Three men came towards her. She blocked every swing, blocking with one sword and thrusting with the other. She was too fast for them. The Greeks behind her were amazed but tried to snap out of it and join her. Inara ran into the middle of the oncoming pack of soldiers. It took them a few seconds to notice that they just ran past a woman and when they did they turned back to get her. It was an insult to have a woman fight so they went to finish her. Inara was now surrounded by six men. It didn't faze her she was in some sort of a trance. All the men around her smiled at each other, exchanging glances before they proceeded. Inara was looking over her shoulder slightly as she took a stance. All the men laughed, it made Inara smirk. "Idiots", she whispered before she raised the swords and swung them over her head, leaning back to avoid hitting herself. All six men were on the floor dead. Inara kept moving up colliding swords with everyman until she ended his life.

---

Achilles was making his way towards Inara, he didn't look at who he killed, he was too determined to find her. He could have killed Odysseus and he wouldn't have noticed. Achilles finally caught sight of Inara, and he was astonished. She was killing everyman in sight. Almost better than himself. He pushed his way towards Inara slicing anyone in his way. When he reached her, her eyes seemed to snap, like she had just woken up. She looked at Achilles with an expression of confusion. He went to grab her hand when a man from behind used the end of his sword to knock Inara out. She fell to the floor in what seemed to be slow motion, blood trickling down her forehead. Achilles grabbed the mans shoulder and thrusted his sword into the mans stomach. He fell to the ground, blood seeping. Achilles then heard the one word he longed to hear at that moment.

"RETREAT!" the opposing team fled.

Achilles picked up Inara in his arms and walked to his tent. Anger, annoyance and a hint of concern in his face. All they men parted to let Achilles through. They had seen what the woman had done and were extremely surprised but at the same time curious to see this wonderful woman. But unfortunately for them her hair was over her face.

Achilles entered the tent and placed Inara on the skins, grabbing the bowl of water and a cloth to clean her head. He started lightly dabbing at her head removing the blood. He inspected her gash, thanking the gods it was shallow. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "What have you done?" Achilles heard the flaps moved and he turned around. It was Odysseus. Achilles walked out, turning towards the king.

"I'm not leaving her".

"You must, if only not to arouse suspicion, don't worry we can get Patroclus to look after her". Achilles nodded and proceeded to Patroclus' tent.

---

Achilles made his way into the throne room (tent) he was angry again with the interruptions ._he has really bad timing._ He thought as he saw the king of kings sitting in his throne smiling. Achilles cocked an eyebrow.

"What have you done now?" Achilles asked. All the kings looked at him. agamemnon stood.

"Not me Achilles, you", his smile became wider. Achilles looked at him suspiciously.

Next came in two men dragging in a struggling Inara. She was awake and not happy about it. The two men that were 'escorting' her both had bruises and black eyes. If Achilles wasn't so mortified and angry he would have smirked proudly. The men had Inara's wrists tied together in front of her, a long peace of rope in front to pull her along with. Like a dog. The soldiers threw the rope to Agamemnon and he pulled on it, tripping Inara forward. He pulled on the rope bringing her towards him. Inara struggled to keep her position but failed. Agamemnon put his hand up against her face; He then glanced to Achilles and smiled. Achilles drew his sword.

Agamemnon chuckled. "Is this whore yours, Achilles?"

Achilles eyes were filled with rage. Agamemnon pushed Inara towards a soldier and ordered him to tie her to a near by chair. Inara struggled and stood on the soldier's foot,he yelped in pain. Another soldier was ordered to help. When they tied her down Agamemnon took out a small dagger from a pouch near his back. He pointed it at Inara. She just stared into his eyes, showing no fear. He chuckled. She then spat at his feet and shouted.

"_Ben tian sheng de yi dui rou_!" (Inbred stack of meat!)

Everyone in the room was confused and surprise, except Odysseus, who was used to hearing her yell it at Achilles and was informed of the meaning by Inara. Odysseus tried to hold back his laughter. Achilles on the other hand was still clueless to the meaning as he looked at her in confusion. Agamemnon pressed the dagger lightly into Inara's neck. She winced slightly.

"What did you say?" Agamemnon asked gritting his teeth.

"Trust me, you don't want to know", her voice was constant. No emotion in sight.

Agamemnon went to slash her throat but stopped as Achilles sword met his own neck.

"I'd drop the dagger!" Achilles said coldly. The dagger hit the floor. achilles then put down his sword.

"I'm taking the girl back. You can talk to me later if you wish", Achilles went to untie Inara when two soldiers swords met with Achilles head. Agamemnon chuckled.

"Do you even know this girl?" he asked.

Achilles gave him a 'no duh fred' look.

"I highly doubt you do", Agamemnon smirked wickedly. Achilles looked at him some what confused

Nestor then came in with a scroll of paper. He bowed and said.

"I found the document sir", he came forward.

"Ah, the truth comes out", Agamemnon took the scroll.

"I've seen what this woman has done Achilles. And I know she is more than your wife", Odysseus eyes widened. _He knew._

Agamemnon bent over and faced Inara. "Who are you?" he asked wickedly.

"Why don't you tell me?" she said leaning forward. Agamemnon smiled.

"With pleasure", he stood up. "Gentlemen, kings, have you met Inara? Beautiful wife of Achilles, temptress and ... assasin?" the kings shifted looks at each other in disbelief.

"Yes men, I speak no lie. She's a killer", Inara looked at Achilles. When they locked eyes she turned her head, looking down to the ground. Her secret was out.

Agamemnon turned to Achilles. "Oh! You didn't know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your wife is hired to kill people", he let the last words slip. "No wonder you're a perfect match", Agamemnon could not stop the smile that spread across his face. He turned back to Inara.

Inara was over the sharing. He was going to find out anyway, it was only her past. Agamemnon stood in front of her.

"How do you do it? killing, and getting away free?" agamemnon asked.

"You really want to know?" Inara asked. Agamemnon just smiled.

Inara straightened her legs and opened them, forcing Agamemnon to do the splits, having his face at her level she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "_Seduction",_ she then pulled her legs up and put her foot on Agamemnon's chest, then she said "and talent", saying those words she pushed Agamemnon over. He fell on his butt ,two soldiers went to help him up.

"GET OFF ME!" he shouted as he got up.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" agamemnon shouted pointing a finger at Inara.

She just rolled her eyes. Achilles intervened.

"Assassin or no assassin, she is my wife and you cannot touch her!" he walked towards her and untied her. She wrapped her arms around his neck at gave him a big kiss before whispering in his ear. "_Can I finish him_?" Achilles smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"_You don't want to be enemies with him_"

Inara smiled "_who said I'd let him live?_"

Agamemnon was getting impatient as he tapped his foot on the ground. He wasn't too pleased with the humiliation and was devising a plan.

When Inara stood up Achilles gave a small bow.

"good afternoon king Agamemnon, I'm going to take this little assassin off your hands before she hurts you", Achilles grabbed Inara's hand and turned to walk off but felt a pull as Agamemnon snatched Inara's wrist, spinning her round so she had her back pressed against him he held the small dagger once again to her neck. Agamemnon's hand that was sitting on Inara's waist roamed over her stomach till he stopped, noticing her small lump.

He chucked evilly "got the whore pregnant have you?" He spun her back round holding her wrist. He inspected her stomach.

"Shame if something happened to the poor child", Inara struggled to get her hand free, and when she managed to free herself she slapped Agamemnon in the face. He back-handed her cheek in return, sending her to the floor. She got up slowly giving him a major death stare. Yet again all he did was laugh. Achilles went and grabbed Inara by the waist trying to get her to walk away but she pushed him off and whispered.

"_My turn_"

Achilles took a few steps back to let her proceed. Inara took a step forward and took a karate stance in front of Agamemnon. He looked confused. She then circle kicked him in the head, forcing him to crash to the ground.

"Qu ni de!" (Screw you)

She shouted before taking Achilles hand and running back to the tent.


	8. answers!

**AN:** ok her is a little bit of info for all those confused by the last chappie! i know its small but hopefully it helps. just so u guys know i don't kno wat to do next so help me! plz review some new ideas. the best idea will be put in my story and will get major credit i promise! and even a cyber cookie! i dont know wats gonna happen till the baby is born so plz help! AND REVIEW :)

---

Achilles and Inara ran through the flaps of the tent and fell to the floor, Inara was laughing as Achilles gave her a weird look.

"I know knocking out Agamemnon is funny but why are you laughing so hard?"

"I haven't had so much fun since you tried to force me on the ship", Inara lied back on the skins, a large smile on her face.

"The adrenalin through my veins, the look on your face when I kicked Agamemnon. It was worth the pain", Inara placed a hand on her stomach.

"What pain?" Achilles suddenly took her hand away and pressed his ear to her stomach.

"My head, stupid, I was knocked out", Inara giggled.

"Oh", Achilles lifted his head off her stomach. Inara propped herself up on her hands. she just looked at him, her smile faded and she diverted her gaze.

"You probably have some questions, don't you", she looked at the floor.

"I do but it's up to you to tell me", he grabbed her hand.

"What do you want to know?", she looked back at him.

"Well just knowing you're an assassin solved a few things, like your ability to fight and your stealth tactics, and how you abseiled down the window, all I really want to know is how you became an assassin"

"Chinese monks", Inara paused "when I was five my father and mother sailed to china, when we arrived we met with some men who claimed to be working for my father's new master", tears glistened in her eyes. "They killed my parents, they fought like you've never seen, a lot like me" she sighed "I put up a fight, bashing them with some pole or something till the knocked me out. I was found by the monks and they took me in and trained me. They said I had spirit", Inara started fiddling with Achilles fingers. "When I was 18 I left china and became a Greek assassin".

Achilles didn't know what to say. Her parents were dead.

"Where did you go from there?"

"Took a few small jobs, killed men that didn't pay the bills at first, then when I became well known I started killing men of power. Soldiers and the like till I started killing royalty. No one ever knew."

"Why did you stop? And how does Agamemnon know?" questions started flooding Achilles mind.

"He hired me. I sailed to the city where my mark was and when I laid eyes on him…I just couldn't do it", she looked at Achilles and smiled sadly "I've loved him since that day"

Achilles eyes were wide. He was shocked.

"He sent you to kill me?" Inara nodded.

Achilles started to laugh. Inara looked at him puzzled.

"Guess his planned backfired", Inara joined in the laughter as Achilles put his arm around Inara. She rested her head on his shoulder. Achilles stopped laughing when he finally realized something.

"You didn't have to sleep with them did you?"

Inara looked up at him.

"Not the ugly ones", Inara smiled wickedly. Achilles kissed her roughly.

"I don't think I need details", he chuckled again. The pair spent the next few moments just sitting in silence cuddling until Achilles broke the silence.

"That language, is it china speak?"

Inara giggled

"Chinese?"

"Yeh, what does that phrase mean? I heard you say it to Agamemnon and it sounded familiar"

"Inbred stack of meat"

"Oh" he paused "WAIT! That's what you call me when we fight!"

"Uh-ha, and with good reason", Inara flashed another playful smile. Achilles grabbed her and chucked her on the skins.

"Oooohhhhh you're going to pay for insulting a war lord", he kissed her again as he straddled her and pinned her arms above her head.

"You know I can take you, let's duke it out" Inara joked.

"I have a better idea!" Achilles pulled Inara's dress over her head and kissed her deeper before starting a new game.


	9. pregnency troubles

OMG! i finally updated YAY! i know its short, really short, but i just wanted to show you how funny inara can get. now after this ch i'm going to skip to the birth of inara's baby. it may take a while coz my other stories going real good xD so hopefully i'll finish this story soon

also just a warning: the last ch is pretty OMG! so be careful, and if i make ppl cry i'm sorry, now b4 i go, if u like potc, plz read my other story stow away! as its kinda popular xD BYEEEE!

* * *

It had been a few days since Inara's collision with Agamemnon. Her pregnancy had developed quite quickly as she started to notice the morning sickness and the changes in mood.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Inara shouted at her husband.

"I have to speak to Agamemnon", Achilles replied in a shocked tone.

"So you're going to leave me here all by myself…after all I've done?" tears glistened in her eyes.

"No…I'm just…what? Are you alright?" he asked.

"NO! You're leaving me…are you having an affair?"

"WHAT! We're at war with another country! What am I going to do cheat on u with another man?"

"I don't know", the tears flooded down her cheeks. "Is it because I'm fat?"

""NO! Are you alright?"

"No", she started to cry hysterically again.

"I don't think I'm the type of person you need right now", Achilles left his wife and went to Odysseus.

"She needs help in there, and I have no idea what's going on", Odysseus chuckled in amusement.

"I'll talk to her", Odysseus walk away, a grin on his face as he remembered his wife when she was pregnant with his child.

---

Achilles walked toward Agamemnon's tent, when he arrived he bowed before the king before addressing his problem.

"I've come to tell you king that I'm taking the myrmidons home, along with my wife, the war here has been fought and it won't be long till the enemy forfeits"

Before Agamemnon could answer Achilles walk out and back to his wife.

---

The boat ride back home was long and tiring as Inara's mood swings became more frequent and included many thrown objects.

"MY GOD! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY! GET OUT!" Inara yelled at her husband for the fifth time that day.

"i..i..just got back in here? You really need help woman", he added confused.

"Do you want to carry this baby? It weighs more than you! Which is quite impossible", Inara said in a dry annoyed tone.

"HEY! Are you calling me fat? Have you seen yourself?" Achilles realised his mistake as he saw his wife cry hysterically once more.

"I told you I was getting fat! Now you'll never look at me the same!" Inara sobbed into her hands.

"this is going to be a long day", Achilles mumbled to himself.


	10. what r their names?

ha ha its a shortie and the next one will be 2, so i'm sorry, aslo i'm sorry coz this story is almost done (wipes tear) and i'm also sad coz last chappie i onlt got 1 review! so thanx 2 Amester for actually reviewing u rock! no follow their lead and review! (ps. wrote this in like 10 minutes xD)

* * *

Inara circled her finger over her daughters palm before she turned to look up at her husband holding their son.

"Told you I was getting fat", Inara joked. They both laughed.

Inara had just given birth to two children. One boy one girl, twins. She had spent most of the day in labour and by the end of it Achilles had a sore head from the multiple objects thrown and the countless insults.

---

Patroclus walked in the room.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"I have!" Inara said excitedly. Achilles nodded for her to speak.

Inara looked down at her baby girl.

"Persephone (per-sef-on-e)", she said sweetly.

"Well I want to call this one Thesighes (the-sigh-s)", Achilles said proudly.

"I like it, Persephone and Thesighes", Patroclus cheered. He then left to tell everyone the babies had arrived.

---

"She's had the children my lord", Nestor told Agamemnon.

"Then we plan our attack…she got away last time, now it's time to give her what she deserves"

"We should wait my lord, we are being threatened by war, if we hurt her now Achilles will attack us and we will lose", Agamemnon thought about it and groaned as he realised Nestor was right.

"Fine! We'll wait" Agamemnon raised his finger. "But I want the job done, and I want them all gone!"


	11. caution, only because i love you

he's another chappie for all of u. took me half an hour and was half inspired by not gonna get us by tatu (song in story) and partly sunday morning by maroon5 for the little bit at the end coz its a sweet song. now as i said probably like 1 maybe 2 chapters till end of this story. i'm like in omg mode so i want reviews! ok? remember reviews!!!

* * *

Inara started putting Persephone to bed; it had been almost two years since their birth and the children were already walking. Thesighes was also talking as he roamed the house daily saying 'daddy' on end. Of course Achilles was off at war with a country Inara had never heard of so it was her and the kids, with only a few servants to help her. She didn't mind though as she quite enjoyed playing with the kids and watching them grow.

She began to sing Persephone's favorite lullaby.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the sunroom shining upon you _

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

She more whispered the words as Persephone's eye's fluttered shut and into sleep. Inara placed her in the cradle and walked out quietly, kissing her sons head when she left. Inara then went to bed herself.

---

The next morning Achilles came home, his son and daughter ran to greet him as his wife stood by the door way. Achilles walked up to her, both kids in his arms, and kissed her lips.

"I missed you", he whispered.

He then bought the children inside.

---

After Achilles had put the kids to sleep he joined his wife in their room. Inara was wearing a white silk bed robe and had her perfect curls hanging by her shoulders. She was sitting at her mirror when Achilles entered. He didn't look to happy.

"Agamemnon was acting strangely happy", Achilles said as he looked at the floor.

"How so? I've always seen him as a weirdo"

"Well I thought he hated me…I have a feeling he's up to something"

"What like an attack?" Inara asked.

"Yes, he said he'd come visit us soon", Inara walked over to Achilles and sat on the bed next to him

"Well we can take him, I doubt one fat man is a problem for us", Achilles chuckled lightly.

"I still want us to be safe; I think I'll send the children to a nearby town, just so I know they're alright"

"They'll be safe with us, you need not worry"

"Inara I will send them just be thankful I'm not sending you too", Achilles snapped.

"They are my children too; I don't want some strangers looking after them", Inara protested.

"Maybe but I will have last say", Achilles lied back and turned over to sleep. Inara got up to do the same and the couple spent the night sleeping in opposite directions. After already spending months away from each other.

---

The next morning Achilles arranged for the kids to be taken by one of his myrmidons to a near by town and by late afternoon the kids had left.

"This is a mistake!" Inara protested.

"Inara I have heard word of Agamemnon's departure and I want my kids to be safe, I can barely look after you let alone two small children", Inara could hear the hurt in his voice and realised how hard this was for him so she took his hand and lead him up the stairs to their room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What I should have done when you got here", Achilles face turned to a wicked smile as he chased his wife up the stairs before tackling her on the bed. They then washed away all their troubles with some much needed love.


End file.
